The Frozen Saga - Brave New Worlds
by Sortelige
Summary: It's here...the final chapter of The Frozen Saga, Edition 1. Are you prepared for what lies beyond the door? The Journey greater than one any embarked before? With Arrendelle lost to Darkness, its up to you and your now scattered friends to not only save your home, but to save all of the worlds from an even graver threat. But are you prepared for what it will cost you?
1. Eclipsing Night Itself

So, its finally here...sort of! I'm glad to finally bring you guys The Frozen Saga: Brave New Worlds. I only see it as fair to you all and more manageable for me if I just do this like its actually supposed to be done and upload chapter by chapter.

That said, go ahead and dive into what will be the final tale in _**this**_rendition of my Frozen Saga.

Updates will come when time permits because the dreadful thing known has school has descended on me again. Wish I could run off into the mountains and build an ice castle to finish _**all**_my Frozen fanfics in...ahh well. Nonetheless, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Eclipsing Night Itself**

6 months...6 months ago you were in a near war-like struggle for your life. Struggling against your beloved Elsa and the man who gave you your life back. 6 months ago you battled that man atop a floating piece of ingenuity...one among a fleet of 5...all of which you sent to their perilous descents with the swipe of lightning from your blade. 6 months ago your girlfriend learned that it was because of your storms that her parents perished...and she was about to end your life if it wasn't for the intervention of a certain Captain. Now, here you were, the night of your birthday. It's been an adventurously fun day...and you thought it couldn't get any better...and you were right. The sky was filled with dancing aurora's a moment ago. You'd cast your lightening into the sky and turned them into beautiful streaks of white that danced like rivers of moonlight across the night sky. Now? The lights have disappeared. You and your beloved, who were holding each other in glee at first, are now holding each other closer in confusion. Not that it'll bring the answer...but...you want to find the answer together. "Elsa...I...I'm sorry," You begin to apologize, believing you just single handedly obliterated the Aurora Borealis. "No no...it's...it's fine...i'm...i'm sure they'll be back again...tomorrow maybe," she assures you that you've done nothing wrong. That's when you take further notice. The moon, the stars...they're fading...as if every whole where a star should be is being filled with pitch black darkness. "Wha...I don't...understand," You utter as you watch each and every single star twinkle out of the sky, the moon too being locked out by a perpetual darkness. "Those...aren't your clouds?" Elsa asks. "No...no...those aren't...it couldn't be...I didn't will that to happen," you say, flustered by the events taking place above you. Elsa sighs patiently. "I...I can't attend to this tonight...it's been such a long day...let's just pray everything is back to normal in the morning," she says as she makes her way down from the tower, you following close behind. "I couldn't have done that...not me," you whisper to yourself in disbelief. "Relax...relax...i'm sure its just...something astronomical," Elsa says, trying to ease your thoughts. "We can go and check in the library tomorrow morning. Watch, some crazy thing'll be written down," she says as you both near her room. But no morning will come tomorrow. No morning sun shall rise in Arendelle again...for a new force has made its way into this world...a deadly force in the possession of wicked but familiar hands...hands that have cheated death time and time again to the point where the owner of these hands may be a force of nature with no end: Lord Hans of the Darkness.

He laughs in the dark of the night from atop the North Mountain, gazing at the starless sky from the Ice Palace balcony. "This is a darkness Arendelle will never escape," He cackles to himself as he barges back inside. "Now then...my second order of business," He smiles wickedly as he concentrates, summoning a small group of shadows that crawl along the palace floor until they stand before him, lean and deadly in stature. The darkness within Hans truly is powerful, as he is able to summon Neoshadows with near ease. "Go into the castle...bring me Queen Elsa...the frozen heart...seek it out and bring it to me!" He commands. The Neoshadows slink back into the ground, shifting along it like an eely nightmare. He watches as they crawl under the door, turning to return up the stairs. But his ascent is halted by a loud roar. The door flies open, and he looks to find one of his Neoshadows sprawled across the floor before it disappears in a small explosion of darkness. Puzzled, Hans clambers down the stairs to see what the growing commotion is about. That's when Marshmallow, the great and mighty snowman guard of Elsa's Ice Palace, barges in, nearly smashing the doors off their hinges. Neoshadows are grasping on to him, whipping their way around his body as they slash and claw at him. He growls in pain, Hans looking on intently. He spots Hans, and instantly a fire is ignited within Marshmallow, one begging for a rematch with the man who cut off his leg. "You, cut leg! I squash you!" The snowman bellows. Hans smirks, "Of course, something as uninteresting as yourself would remember that," Hans chuckles. Marshmallow goes to make a move on him, but can't, already sustaining too much damage from the quick moving Neoshadows. "There there, that's enough...go do as I told you," Hans commands the Heartless, who listen obediently, slinking off into the eternal night. "As for you...my large friend...I have plans for you...well...more like a test really," Hans chuckles as he ignites a black flame in the palm of his hand, approaching the faltering snowman, plunging the flame directly into Marshmallow's chest. "Come on...give in...let the light go...light's can be dimmed...but darkness? Oh there is no variety to it...darkness is darkness, unfaltering and trustworthy," Hans says, reciting some of Maleficent's teachings. Marshmallow can't understand any of the gibberish Hans is telling him, but can't fight back as he feels his own body becoming even colder than usual. The Snowman let out growls as he tried to grasp what consciousness of his former self that he could...but it was to no use. His snow slowly darkened, becoming a purple that matched Hans' outfit. His eyes even glowed purple with black veins popping up all over them. Hans removes his hand, seeing his work is done, sneering as he marvels at what he holds in his hand. It's crystalline and all sorts of pinks and reds...it's a heart. He casts it out the door, letting it float into the sky. "Only darkness can strip one of a heart...strip one of such weakness," Hans declares as he casted the heart out of the door, letting it float into the night sky until it diminished into nothing. Marshmallows heart was gone...and with it, all memories of his previous self. "Listen to me my beastly friend, you will accompany these fine fellows here to Arednelle castle and bring me the Ice Queen. Now go!" Hans orders the snowman and Neoshdows. The Neosadhows seep into the ground, scurrying down the mountain, meanwhile, Marshmallow takes a few running strides, knocking pine trees out of his way before he leaps into the air, roaring as he curls up into a snowball, tumbling down the mountain side. "Now then...the Keyhole...where could it be hiding," Hans mutters as he tries to concentrate.

You're awoken by a scream in the castle. You rub your eyes hastily, checking to find Elsa is still beside you. "Hey...hey," you say to her, shaking her. "Elsa! Wake up, wake up, wake up!" You say, surprised by your girlfriend's slow reaction. "Huh? What's wrong?" She asks, turning in bed to face you. "Someone just screamed in the castle...you have to be awake for me, alright?" You say to her. She finally grasps the seriousness of the situation, sitting up quickly. "I don't want you out of this room until I can say it's safe, okay?" You tell her, knowing it's a long shot. If there was one thing you knew, both sisters were equally disobedient in times of tense matters. She nods lightly, which really means that she'll be out in about three minutes. You don't diddle daddle any longer, bolting out of bed as you hear another scream and clambering foot steps. You open your dresser but pause, remembering Kristoff said something about him and Garth leaving something in your closet. You open up the closet to find a new set of armor, crafted from the same iron used in the airships from months past. It's surprisingly light weight, so you judge its safety, but at the sound of another scream, you simply tug the armor on, admiring the new look. You grab up your satchel, making sure a certain fiery gem is safe inside before leaving the room and going into the pitch black castle, creating a tingle of lightning in your hands to illuminate the night. That's when the door bursts back open behind you, Elsa dashing out of it, adorned in her rare ice armor, though its not as knightly as the previous set, it's more fluid. "Not even three minutes," you sigh, backing up so she can get close to you. "We have to go and see," you hear Anna arguing with Kristoff from behind their doors. "Anna, I'm sure you were just dreaming," Kristoff replies, slightly annoyed. You figure its safer to travel in numbers, and knock on their door. "Anna! Kristoff! It's us!" Elsa calls out. The door flies open a few moments later. "So you guys heard it too? See, I told you I wasn't dreaming!" Anna says, almost relieved, glad to know she doesn't need a visit to an asylum. "We're gonna go check it out...either you guys come now or stay in here and hunker down," you say. "Give us a moment. C'mon Kristoff! We have to help!" Anna says as she dashes back into the room. That's when your ears are met with the sound of someone running up the hall, panting in fear and exhaustion. "Please! Please don't let them take me! Don't let them take me!" Gerda screams, Kai running just behind her. Who could they be running from? You spot 'them' for the first time. Moving shadows that're plastered to the ground. You watch in horror as they seemingly pull themselves from the ground. the fiends, whatever they are, open their expressionless yellow eyes as they chase Gerda and Kai, pouncing, climbing along the walls, moving in all sorts of horrid fashions. You charge, summoning your ever so trusty thunder blade to hand. Kai looks over his shoulder, seeing that they're terribly hot on his heels. He looks to Gerda then back at them, and you can only pray that you reach there in time...because you know what he's thinking. The plump man stops in front of a suit of armor at the end of the hallway, snagging a spear from it, holding it correctly and all. You never knew he was combat versed. He swings it, bashing one of the creatures aside. His efforts, however, are wasted, as a creature leaps from the wall, swinging its claw in a wild arc, slicing Kai clean across the chest. Wincing and staggering back, Kai guts the creature with the spear, the mass of them ever getting closer. You summon black gusts, flying past Gerda to save the butler.

But you're too late. As if to be written as a memory you'll never forget, the creatures pounce on Kai just moments before you can unleash your winds on them. They fly off of him, but the damage is done. Kai lays there, motionless. "Kai! Kai!" you holler as you kneel over him. You look to the creatures at the other end of the hall. One of them admires a pink and red, heart shaped gem that's pulsing with life. "Give that back!" you growl as you summon lightening, casting it at the creature. The heart disappears, leaving only the creature to be destroyed into a black and purple cloud by your fury. The creatures charge you, and you brace for them, Elsa skidding to a stop beside you. You look to her, seeing tears in her eyes as she glares at the oncoming creatures. You aim your thunder blade at one, zapping it into a cloud. Elsa raises her hands and pulses them forward in a single fluid motion. Frozen. Everything down the hallway beyond you and her is frozen. Even the tip of your thunder blade. The anger sets in to you that you couldn't save Kai. A man who devoted his life to this castle...and the one time he needed the castle's service...it couldn't reach him in time. You throw the blade at the frozen creatures, watching as it shatters across them until it disappears, back into your hand. Elsa kneels beside Kai, tears falling on his bloody uniform. "He didn't deserve that...he didn't..." she croaks through tears, "wha...what are those things?! And why are they in my castle?!" She exclaims, standing quickly. That's when a monstrous growl reaches your ears. You and Elsa glance at each other before exiting the hall. Kristoff and Anna join you, looking at each other cautiously, knowing this isn't a time for words, but for concentration. You all run up the center hall watching as a guard lays helplessly on the ground, pale and dead. You can't help but think to yourself...why...why is Arendelle always the target of some monstrous deed? Why couldn't peace reign just for once? You turn your attention forward again as some beast is at battle with the castle guard in the Great Hall. You break ahead of the group, vaulting off a railing of the dividing stairs, flying full strength at...Marshmallow? You hesitate for a second, wondering as to why he's purple and black and thrashing the Arendellian guard. But you can't allow him to hurt any one else, and fly into him full force. Though its barely hard enough, its enough to tackle him out of the castle. You tumble across the courtyard until your back slams into a light post...knocking the wind out of you. You look up to see a massive claw descending on you, and you barely roll out of the way in time, flying off side to get to your feet again, facing the demonic snowman. Seeing this as a situation that would call for it, you summon both thunder blades. Your plan was to go on the offense, but the ferocity of Marshmallow forces you to defend yourself until Elsa arrives with aid. She follows one of your techniques in her own style, unleashing blizzard like winds upon the snowman, sliding him away from you some. That's when you notice his only weak point, his knees. They're the thinnest part of his body. "Sorry big guy," you whisper as you fly toward him. He's distracted by Elsa, his objective, but turns to face you just in time, swatting you down. Your dazed from the blow, opening your eyes only to see as a gigantic icy stomp greets you. This was not like Elsa, you remembering the time she did something similar when you two were training and sparring. At least hers was bearable. The snowman is applying more pressure until a giant block of ice smashes into his head, sending him staggering off of you. The armor Kristoff gave you stood up well to the weight of Marshmallow, only slightly dented in one chest plate. You begin to get up, finding it difficult, and feel the aid of someone from behind. You look to see it's Anna. "Thanks there...pumpkinhead," you joke. "Don't mention it pepperflakes. Now get out there, they need you," she goads you on, crossing her arms behind her back. You nod charging for marshmallow as he swats Kristoff aside before unleashing a ferocious roar at Elsa. She casts icicles towards him, but he raises one arm, letting the icicles pierce it before absorbing them. Marshmallow pounces at her, grabbing her up just as you create a shorter version of the thunder blade...shorter...but thicker, guaranteed to cut through the snowman. You fly in for the kill, but your path is blocked by a small group of the shadowy creatures who'd killed Kai. Elsa has broken free of Marshmallow's grip, covering herself in ice to make her body slippery. But everyone is getting separated in the courtyard as you parry and slash at the mysterious creatures. It seemed like you were about to be overwhelmed when a vibrant orange flame washed over the creatures, charring them into clouds of ash. You look to where the flame had originated to see Anna standing at the steps of the Great Hall, your satchel in one hand, and a lifeless gem in the other.


	2. Progress and Darkness

You stare at Anna as she looks at you. A flame dances about in her eyes, dim, but visible until it disappears. Her green eyes now have splotches of amber here and there. You'd never noticed that your satchel fell off of you...and that she must've plucked it from you when she helped you up. You watch as she casts another flame at Marshmallow, blazing his arm off before he can crush Elsa, who falls to the ground. You don't hesitate at all to blast the defenseless yeti with a bolt of lightening that flies straight through him. He pauses before disappearing in a cloud of shadowy mist. You run to Elsa, wanting to make sure she's okay. She's laying there, propped up on one arm, the other holding her forehead. "Hey...you alright?" You coo to her as you kneel, moving her hand to see if any damage has been done. "Y-yea...just a little flustered," Elsa sighs as you help her to her feet. She turns her gaze from you to her sister. Anna, who as masterfully wielding the fire a moment ago, is now in distress trying to tame it, spurs of flame lashing from her fingertips in all sorts of dangerous directions. "Elsa! Elsa don't come near me!" Anna pleads as her sister began approaching her. Elsa is saddened yet happy to see her sister make such a bold attempt to help. Obviously too bold. She easily freezes every bit of erratic flame with a wave of her hand, sending steam into the night sky. You and Kristoff just stand idle, looking dumbfounded at your new fire wielding friend. "Anna...Anna you have to be calm! Calm!" Elsa says to Anna, getting ever nearer to Anna. "No, keep away Elsa! This is dangerous!" Anna cries, backing away, putting her hands towards Elsa as if to form a barrier. A small blast of fire jets at Elsa, but she greets it with ice, just like all the others. Finally, Elsa closes in, freezing her arms as she grabs Anna's hands, ceasing the fire the shoots from them. She looked into her sister's eyes, a comforting smile on her face. "It's okay Anna, you don't have to protect me," Elsa says calmly. Anna's fearful expression remains, but it gradually disappears, until the usual Anna you know has returned to her senses. "Anna...why would you do such a thing?" Elsa asked, genuinely concerned. "I...I was just tired of standing on the sidelines while you two handle the...abnormal stuff," Anna sighed, gesturing to you, accidentally jetting flame your way. You barely have time to fly over it, but you do so gracefully. You go to say something, but you look to Elsa, trusting her to guide her sister. "Oh Anna...it's...it's a arm gesture...truly. And we could always use help. But you've been so helpful even without those powers...you don't need them Anna...it's...it's a blessing but it's a burden in ways that you won't want to experience," Elsa explains, kneeling to pick up the lifeless gem at Anna's feet. "But...I can learn...I have you two...can't...can't you teach me?" Anna asks. Elsa looks to you, and you finally approach the conversation, Kristoff following suit. He closes in on Anna, and the two start whispering to each other.

"Do...Do you think we should teach her?" Elsa asks. You cross your arms and look down, thinking, weighing the pros and cons. Pros include more help in these 'abnormal stuff' as Anna puts it. And there's also the fact that Mordris' gem could finally be destroyed, his powers entrusted with someone worthy. But...you question Elsa's safety. Nothing matches heat...it grows hotter and hotter...leashless in nature. Can your experience with storms and Elsa's with snow really guide Anna...what if the same guidance that helps your powers makes hers more destructive? And no offense but Anna's hyperactivity and a fiery aura may not end well for many people. You sigh and decide against your better judgment "We can try...just once...if we see how that goes and it's not well, she's gotta turn the powers back to the gem," you whisper, turning to Elsa. "Are you sure? I'll be alright but...it's you I'd be worried about," Elsa replies. You chuckle," Me? You worried about me when it comes to Anna? Please, it'll be a cakewalk. Besides...i'm more worried about the whole fire and ice conflict," You retort. "Oh shush up," Elsa smiles, nudging your ribs with her elbow. "Alright Anna...we've decided," Elsa begins, drawing the attention of Anna and Kristoff. "You have? What's it gonna be?" The girl asks ecstatically. "We'll teach you...once. We'll see how that goes, and move on from there," you explain, smiling at your best friend. She nearly jumps with excitement. "Yes! Yes! I won't disappoint you guys! This'll be so fun! We can go on all kinda little adventures like the ones you had!" She yips, pointing to you. You sort of blush, remembering all the stories you told your friends of your times with Tiberius. "Umm...guys...I hate to burst the bubble here but...we still have a nightless sky and strange creatures to worry about," Kristoff reminds you all. You can't help but feel bad for the guy for a second. Now he's the only one without powers...but you know that isn't his style anyway. "True...these creatures are unlike anything I've come across before," Elsa begins. "Well...I guess we know the drill with stuff we're ignorant to, right?" Anna begins, "Kristoff, you and me can go see the trolls...and you two can scan the library." "It's not that simple Anna...I have a bad feeling about this...worse than Mordris' visit. I think it's best we all stay together." You say. You're not conscious of what might be out there...but you don't want your friends being taken by surprise when they're most vulnerable. "Then what's the plan?" she asks you. "I'll tell you what the plan is," Elsa starts, "That library's proven not to be very useful, so, we'll all make the trip up the Northern Mountain to visit the trolls." You're surprised. Elsa is usually the one to consult a book on everything...even the weather. Now, she's ready to venture off into the dangerous night. "Alright then, I'll get Sven ready," Kristoff says, leaving you all, Anna joining his side.

You and Elsa are inside her room, getting ready. She faces herself in the mirror, just staring, deep in thought as you fasten your armor. "I...I wonder if Corona is going through the same ordeal...or Lividika?" She asks. "I can't say...we can only pray they're safe. Elsa...I need to say something before we head out there...," you let her know. She joins your side at the bed, putting a hand on your knee. "Go on," she goads you. "This threat...it's unlike anything we've had to deal with before...it pulls your essence out...and stuffs savagery and darkness in its place. So...I want you to promise me...if...if these force gets a hold of me...don't hesitate to-" "No...stop there," she interrupts you. "I won't...I can't do that...not to you...not after all you've done for my kingdom...my people...Anna...Kristoff...for me. I could never forgive myself," She utters, tears in her eyes. She places a hand on your cheek, drawing your face in for a kiss. You don't draw back, letting your lips slide together, letting her take your breath away as she always does, leaving nothing but a chill in your lungs. "No promises should be made on a night as uncertain as tonight," she whispers to you. You open your eyes, meeting hers. They gleam as they reflect the lightening tingling in your eyes. "Fine then...then let's...let's do our best...be our best...and bring back the night," you smile at her.

You two are back downstairs momentarily, Anna and Kristoff on a bench chatting with one another, Olaf marveling at Anna as she focuses on her palm, a small flame tingling in it. It's not as harsh as previous flames...more warm and inviting. "Looks like you're getting the hold of that already," you say cheerfully as you and Elsa approach the two. "I know right! Perfect little torchlight," she smiles. "Just the right amount of warm too," Olaf chuckles, his eyes never leaving the flame. "Well...are we all set?" Elsa asks. "Yup...all my elemental body guards are assembled," Kristoff jokes. "Yea yea...I think someone's jealous," Anna says, holding the flame up to him. "Uhhh no. Only one here I'm jealous of is Elsa...she controls Ice...Ice is my life," he retorts. "So...technically I control your life. Doesn't that make you my body guard instead?" Elsa giggles. Kristoff hadn't thought of that, scratching his head. You all have a little laugh before leaving the Great Hall. You look back as the doors close, wondering if it'll be the last time. You shake those thoughts from your head, climbing in the sleigh beside Elsa. One quick flick of Kristoff's wrist and you're all racing through the night...well...darkness...not necessarily night. AS you ride across the bridge you look out at where the copper island would usually be. The dim night sky illuminates it somewhat...you can atleast identify your father's sword, sitting under the copper arch in the middle of the island. It stands like a sentinel in the darkness. That's when Sven gets uneasy, stopping suddenly. "What the?! Sven, you alright buddy?!" Kristoff asks his friend, climbing forward. Sven is growing hysterical, obviously frightened by something. He keeps gesturing ahead, and you all scan but can't see anything until a pair of yellow eyes pop open in front of the reindeer. Reacting quicker than anyone else, you cast a bolt of lightening forward, striking the creature dead on, sending it into a cloud of ashy darkness. The four of you exit the sleigh, taking a semicircle in front of Sven. You can't see them well, but you know more creatures are probably surrounding you. "Anna...now would be a good time to say...light the ground on fire?" Kristoff mentions. "Good thinking," she whispers back, waving her hand, flames bursting upon the ground, lighting brush and dirt aflame. The flames illuminate your foes, and you and your friends work together, dispatching them quickly. "Well well well...if it isn't the Big Four," a familiar voice chuckles in the dark.

You freeze in your tracks, your breath halting for a moment. "It...it just can't be," You utter. "Haha, but it is...thought I was gone Touravelian? Think again. Nice trick you've picked up there Anna," The voice continues. It seems to come from all around you, you can't pin point it. "It's not...him...right?" Anna asks...fear trilling her voice. "Anna I'm sure it's just..."Kristoff starts. But there's no denying it. "Just what? An illusion? None of those here...just...darkness...just...me," Hans chuckles as he steps forth. The flames illuminate his wicked visage, still adorned in his original suit, but it's taken a ghastly palate of purple and black. "I...I struck you with lightening...you're supposed to be dead," You mutter, stepping forward. "Ahh, yes...the lightening...it did hurt, trust me. I thought I was supposed to be dead too. But no, I escaped, knowing the one thing that could save my life...that fool Mordris and his band of oafs. I was able to sneak my way around their camp and suck the fire breathing life of every single one of them... but when it came time to deal with Mordirs...he bested me and consumed the power back from me." Hans sighed. "Serves you right," Elsa growled coldly. "Maybe so...after all...it did lead me to greater wealth...a newfound element that knows no boundaries, unlike yours," he smirks, gesturing to you all. He flicked his wrist, summoning a rapier made of the shadows itself. "Darkness is...eternal. It's riveting...unlike anything one can experience...oh that power it teaches," he cackles. You've had enough. You cast a thunder bolt at him, knocking him back some before charging him with a thunder blade forged in your hand. He meets you slash for slash before kicking you in the chest and blasting you back with his shadowy power. You tumble, stabbing the ground, dragging as you slide back towards your friends. "Don't let your rage consume you," Elsa whispers to you. She steps forward, Anna joining her side. "Ohh ho ho, the two sisters eh? I'm so intimidated by your _conflicting_ powers," Hans smirks, waving his hand, effortlessly sending out a tidal wave of darkness. Elsa casts her ice forth, and Anna casts her flame, though not as skillfully. The darkness, however, is stronger than them, barreling through their forces like a wall made of glass. They're knocked off their feet, and you watch helplessly as the darkness washes over them...and it's coming for you next.

You're dazed for a moment, unable to see an inch before you, choking on the darkness as it swirls about. "As much as I'd love to watch you all suffocate at something you clearly don't understand, I have something in your fair kingdom I need to find. A bid you adieu..." Hans smirks as he walks around you all. You cough and writhe, thinking this may truly be the end. No. Not here. You bring your arms in to yourself, concentrating. You can hear Kristoff wheezing, Anna gasping, Elsa coughing. They need you. You raise your arm into the sky, and lightening bolts down. It's painful, grasping so much power. But it clears away the murky dark, and you look about to see your friends near unconscious. You run over to Elsa, who's gasping for air. "You have to stop him...don't worry about us," she says, looking into your eyes. You know she's right. You're up and ready. They're gonna need a moment. "I'll stop him...don't you worry," You say, stroking her hair and planting a kiss before standing up again. You turn to where you last saw Hans walking, and run fearlessly into the darkness.

The wind is picking up around you, rustling trees as you sprint through the forest. You don't know where you're going. Or what Hans is searching for. All you do know is that it has to be tonight that you put an end to Hans and his malicious streak. You dodge and leap over the strange creatures as they seemingly appear from nowhere, clawing at you. Finally, you see something shimmering ahead. A green light echoing through a cave, shimmering on the water. Why...this is the same cove you and your friends were celebrating your birthday at earlier. Getting somewhat aware of your surroundings, you grow more confident. You pause at the cave entrance, preparing yourself for what may be inside, taking a deep breath and stepping forward. But you're stopped by a strange tingling in your hand. You look at it to find that a strange golden dust is glowing and weaving itself all around your hand. You hold it up as it begins to glow brighter and brighter, forcing you to close your eyes. Then, in a flash of light, you feel a familiar handle. You open your eyes to see your father's blade in your hand. "What?" You gasp out. His blade was just a regular old blade...even if it was made of Stygian steel...it was just a regular blade...right? You shake your head, knowing that you don't have time to inquire yourself about this anomaly. You run inside the cave, the glowing stones shimmering in their luminescent beauty. You enter the belly of the cave, stones glowing all about in one of the most alluring sights of your 19 years upon the Earth. But the beauty is interrupted by the man standing in the middle of it all, looking about for something. "Enough Hans...it ends here," You command, pointing your blade at him. "Don't you ever get tired of the heroics? Take a break eh?" He chuckles, not even looking at you. "I wish I could. Sadly your agenda won't allow that," You retort. "True I suppose...though it's a meaningless effort...there are two things you can't stand in the way of, however," he murmurs as he approaches a particular set of gems in the wall. "What's that?" You ask. "Progress..." Hans begins, summoning his rapier and taking a step back, aiming it at the gems. You look at them...and for a moment...they seem to glow brighter than the rest...resembling a ...keyhole. You don't give him the chance to do whatever it is he wishes to. You throw your father's blade at Hans, who dodges it with ease, charging you instead of finishing his deed. You're weaponless, and rely on your winds, blasting him back before he can reach you. But its no use. With some effort, he walks through your howling winds, raising his rapier to strike. Just then, in a quick gleam of light, your father's blade is in hand again. You raise it, meeting Hans' rapier. "Impossible...that's...that's..." Hans stutters in bewilderment. He pushes you off of him, taking a slice at you. You dodge under his blade, rolling offside to prepare yourself better. He's ferocious, much quicker than he used to be. You're on edge, dodging and parrying every blow. But you falter, slipping on a piece of moss as you step back. "You couldn't have expected to win!" He jeers, quickly stabbing you in your chest. You couldn't have stopped the blade even if you wanted to. He slides it out, walking away as you fall to your knees. Your father's blade drops from your hands...disappearing in wisps of light as it clangs with the ground. "Even with a keyblade...you're still no match. Now...watch as this world crumbles," Hans sneers as he points his rapier at the gems. You hear Elsa scream your name from behind, and know she must be closing in. That's the only thing you can hear...your mind is swirling...your pulse is rushing...what's happening to you? "E...Elsa," You mutter as you look up only to see the cave has darkened...only the keyhole shaped set of gems remain...glowing an eerie purple. Then...everything...all you know and love...is gone.

* * *

_*Gasp* Anna obtaining abilities? Hans is back? You've been fatally wounded?! what do you guys think so far? Let me know in your reviews, which are appreciated more than you know! Stay tuned...your fate kinda depends on it...right now anyway ^_^_


	3. Shattered and Scattered

Everything is pitch black. You can barely feel yourself, only your pounding heart, your aching wound, and the cold Stygian blade in your hand. Nothing is audible over the swirling, roaring winds. You're falling. Into what? You don't know...you were standing on solid stone a moment ago. Now here you are, plummeting into heaven knows what. Then a sudden snap, and the sound of gurgling water. You reopen your eyes to find the water glistening in a milky white light. You're unable to move, fading in and out of consciousness. You feel something tugging you out of the water. From there, everything is a figment; pictures blotting the black recesses of your mind. The moment you saved your friends from the suffocating dark. The moment Hans sunk his blade into you. Even past moments. Prison with Tiberius. Fighting Mordris alongside Elsa. But...some of these memories are new. Visions of a woman with blue hair. Her concerned eyes peering into yours. Her mouth moves but you can't hear a word.

Finally, you come to your senses. Your eyes jolt open. Above you is a dull, cloudless sky, dotted with thousands of twinkling stars and illuminated by moonlight. You hear the sound of peaceful waters lapping up on a shore. You breath in the cool air, and you're instantly reminded of Elsa. You quickly sit up, looking around you to find nothing but a barren, black sanded beach, strange rock formations poking here and there...and the moon...it sits on the horizon of the sea before you like a sunset. You rub your eyes wearily. The events that've passed recently...they flurry through your mind...frozen in painful fractals of memory. You think of how you, Arrendelle's rock and savior, have failed. You, however, get the strange feeling that you're not in Arrendelle, however. As strange as your surroundings are...they don't seem to resemble Arrendelle or any of the surrounding kingdoms. You finally stand up to assess the situation. But...there is none. It's just you. Alone. Amongst the vast expanse of the beach and water and strange rocks. You just may be the only living thing. Could you? You walk to a nearby rock and begin climbing it to get a better view of your surroundings. What you weren't expecting, however, was to find a woman laying there, asleep on top of the rock. It's the same one from your recent but blurred visions. She shocked you so much you let go, not even summoning wind fast enough to catch you. You yelp as you slam into the black sand below. "That hurt...that hurt," you groan, opening your eyes to see a shadow descending on you. You barely roll out of the way in time, rising up with fists ready. The figure rises up, still hidden by the shadow of the rock, but from that shadow emerges the blue haired woman, who has a calming air about her. "Whoa there...easy...I'm not looking for a fight," she says, looking at your fists. You take a deep breath, deciding that if she were a threat, she'd have killed you, not saved you like your memory told you. You finally drop your guard, but instantly the questions flow. "Who are you?" You ask sternly. "My name is Aqua...I'm a key bearer...like yourself." She says, placing one hand on the center of her chest before extending it; "May I ask, who are you?". You shake her hand, telling her your name. "Key bearer, what is that?" You ask her. Her eyes widen for a moment...and you notice in just that flicker of surprise...her eyes...they're awfully a lot like Elsa's. Oh where could she be? "You...don't know what a key bearer is? Do you know what a keyblade is?" She asks. "What? No...this is all foreign to me." You explain. "Interesting... I can answer your questions but first...I'll need you to explain how you ended up in the Realm of Darkness." She says. So...that's what this place must be...the realm of darkness itself. How peachy. You grimace your lips a little bit and sigh before leading Aqua to the shore, sitting at water's edge to tell the tale of how you'd failed.

"You fool! How could you have let them escape? Have all my efforts in teaching you gone to waste?" Echoed the voice of a malevolent woman. "No, Maleficent, don't play that card! You yourself told me that the power within Arrendelle's keyhole is unusually high. Look, they're scattered but we have Elsa, the only one of those fools we needed." Hans retorted. Elsa scowled at the sound of his voice, many unpleasant memories rushing to mind. She glanced about her, trying to move, discovering that she was chained similarly to her first imprisonment back in Arrendelle, her arms chained to the floor. All around her were grim stone walls, with one barred window high above. Behind the barred entrance to the cell was some sort of bronze room with a large space, where Hans and Maleficent were chatting. Where was Anna? Where was Kristoff? Where were you? "I'll overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine. Arrendelle is destroyed, plunged into darkness...perfect for my plans. Elsa, her icy but powerful heart, is in my possession, I only need thaw it. Both of these will take time...and as long as the possibility of those imbeciles being alive still exists, you must hunt them down and prove to me that they're dead!" Malifecent ordered. But was it true. Were you all really scattered? Was Arrendelle truly plunged into darkness? Elsa felt crushed. Defeated. Her surroundings and the predicament of being imprisoned only confirmed the wicked woman's words. Elsa tried conjuring up ice to snap the iron braces, but to no avail. She was too weak at the moment. Too drained. Too sad. And even in her sadness, her emotions didn't dictate her abilities as usual. She was just too strained. She thought to herself of you. Of where you could be...if you were alive. If you and the others were somehow still together. She thought of what could've happened to her wondrous castles, both her home and the Ice Palace. Gone to ruin as well? She let out a small whimper in distress as she began to cry, drawing the conversation between the two villains to an abrupt close. "Well well, look who's stirred?" Hans sneered as he turned to approach Elsa. His black and purple, tattered clothing seemed to match the new tinge to his eyes. "Why...why won't you ever stop," Elsa uttered with a glare, as if continuing the argument that never ended with her old foe. "Why? Because I have nothing to lose...you and your family...even that boyfriend of yours. You took it from me. And now...with the help of my new power, you'll be just like me...a soul with nothing to lose." Hans snickered as he held Elsa by her chin. "You're wrong..." she started. Hans chuckled, letting her head from his hands. "And how's that?" he asked. "You had everything once...a kingdom to call home...a family, even if they weren't the best. Riches. You had everything any person could want...but it wasn't enough for you...you let greed cloud your judgment...and look at you now." Elsa retorted. Hans never even flinched at her words, despite how true they may be. "Indeed...look at me now...on the verge of ruling the multitude of stars above. More than that pitiful Arrendelle. Among those stars are all the riches of the universe, and they'll be mine. Ripe for the taking," Hans droned on. It bored Elsa more than anything. Because she knew destiny. Destiny wouldn't allow such a thing to come to pass. "My...aren't we cheeky," Maleficent said slyly, reminding Hans of her presence. He jumped a little bit, correcting himself. "But of course, those minor spoils are for me to enjoy. Maleficent here, the true mastermind, will be shaping the stars and their people to her liking." Hans stuttered out. "Stop your squabbling. Go grab that oaf, Pete. You two need to be off, searching for her pitiful lackeys. Bring me a trophy from each...just so I can be at...peace of mind," Maleficent chuckled. "As you wish," Hans gave a slight bow before exiting the large chamber. "As for you my young queen...we have much in store for that heart of yours," Maleficent smiled...Elsa tried to remain gracefully defiant in the eyes of the wickedness before her. "Whatever you want from me, you won't get it...not now...not ever." Elsa said, bringing her self to a stand. "We'll see...apparently love isn't the only thing that thaws a frozen heart anymore." Maleficent sighed, conjuring a greenish, blackish flame in her free hand.

"Man...of all the places," Kristoff grunted as he hiked a sand dune. "I know...it's summer 24/7 around this joint...now I kinda don't like it," Olaf replied. "You n me both buddy...I just hope we can get out of this desert soon," Kristoff said. He wanted to sound optimistic but...in reality...he didn't know if they would make it at all. Everywhere he looked he saw sand whipping up in the desert breeze. The sun beamed down directly overhead. "Do you think Anna and Elsa are alright?" Olaf asked Kristoff as he trudged on. "I can only hope so Olaf...how are you holding up?" Kristoff asked him, looking into his hat. He'd taken it off and wrapped his clothes around it. it was all that could hold the melted snowman, though his eyes, nose, and mouth partially remained together with some effort. "What about Sven...or [your name]?" Olaf asked. "I'm certain both of them are okay...they're smart...they've been through worse... unless they're somewhere else. My first priority is Anna...she's defenseless." Kristoff explained with worried eyes. "Ummm...you forgot...she has fire powers now," Olaf pointed out. "Exactly...and she has no clue how to use them. She's a danger to herself and anyone around her," Kristoff said as he made a light hop, allowing himself to slide down the dune. They fell into silence, their conversation only making them hotter in the glaring eyes of the desert sun. As Kristoff reached the summit of another hill, he barely glimpsed a shimmer off in the distance. "Huh?" He exclaimed, covering the top of his eyes with one hand and squinting. "What do you see?" Olaf asked. The slight sandstorm in the distance made viewing difficult, but now Kristoff was certain. He observed the cap of some great white and bronze building, similar structures surrounding it. "A...A city I think?" Kristoff said hopefully. But realizing how weary he was, he began to question if his body could make the trip. They'd been desert hiking for nearly half a day. His legs were searing with soreness. He was just...out of his element. If he stayed, Olaf would certainly die...as well as him. But if he went on, he could also risk death. He sighed, taking in a deep breath before stepping forward. Just then he heard a commotion off to his side. Someone really loud talking about wishes and such. Probably a mirage of the mind, but...it wouldn't hurt to look, judging the distance. He began walking towards the sound. "Okay so I'm not the only one who heard that...thought I was having melt brain," Olaf chuckled. Kristoff looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You know...cause freeze brain...and the...never mind." Olaf gave up. He forgot his companion was the one with the least sense of humor...or was that [your name]. Kristoff came to the summit of yet another dune to find the crisp, green top of a palm tree before him. A few others, though they were shorter, dotted the ground, along with some strange grass, but in the center of it all was what he needed most...water. Thing is, some strange blue man projecting out of a bottle was talking to some darker toned kid who wore a tiny hat, and his monkey. "Ooooo, people!" Olaf exclaimed until Krostff closed his shirt over Olaf, muffling the exclamation. "Alright kid! You ready for some mucho-macho extravaganzo prince-dom!?" the blue man asked, holding the boy by the shoulders. "You bet Genie! I want you to make me a prince!" The boy exclaimed. "Alriiiiiiight! Wo wo wo wo!" The genie exclaimed, winding up one arm, fist pumping the other before throwing a volley of magic at the boy. In a swirl of blue mysteriousness, the boy reemerged from the cloud in a stately white and gold suit, obviously Arabic in design. A cape draped from his back, and white mushroom like hat planted itself on his head. "You think they'll help us?" Olaf asked. "I can convince them Olaf." Kristoff said as he trotted down the dune side. "And now I'm thinking mode of transportation...hmmm...wait...no...now I'm thinking who is that?" Genie said, looking puzzled at the incoming Kristoff. He looked like a desert wild man to them. "Geeze, someone hit the cactus juice too hard, eh kid?" Genie asked Aladin, nudging him with his shoulder. But Aladin couldn't joke like that. Because Kristoff obviously reminded him of himself a few moments ago. A poor man. "We...need your help," Kristoff sighed out as he arrived. "Whoa there...take it easy. What's wrong?" Aladin asked. "My friend...he's dying," Kristoff explained, holding out the hat with Olaf's eyes and nose inside. "Hi...i'm Olaf...and I don't like anything warm anymore," Olaf introduced himself. Abu jumped at the sight of the talking objects, climbing a nearby palm tree. "Well...that's..." Aladdin started. "Creepy...that's creepy Al. Nonetheless...since I'm feeling generous, y'know...bestowing princelyhood and all, I can definitely help palo here," Genie said, stretching his knuckles backward. "Thank you. He's...usually a snowman." Kristoff explained. "A what? What's snow?" Aladin asked. "Don't worry about it Al. Guy like you wants nothing to do with snow...but...if you're ever interested I could just give ya a lift to the Himalayas." Genie smiled as he took the hat from Kristoff, taking it to the oasis waters. He dumped Olaf's pieces inside, and with a few hand movements and some swirly blue clouds, Olaf walked out of the oasis as him usual self. "Now...this may hurt a bit but...it'll keep you together. "The Genie said as he conjured up a blue glowing icicle. He plucked Olaf off the ground before he ran off, jamming the icicle into Olaf's back, making sure it went all the way in. "MURDER! MURDER!" Olaf cried out in ignorance. Genie placed the snowman back down. "Feel any different?" Genie asked with a slight chuckle. "Besides violated...yes...colder. Much colder," Olaf smiled, hugging himself. "Gee, thanks!" Olaf jumped up on the big blue magician, giving him a hug. "Don't mention it. you're too kind." The Genie replied. "So...who are you guys exactly...you don't look like you're from Agrabah." Aladin asked. "Well...it's a long story. But, I guess we're not going anywhere any time soon." Kristoff said, taking a seat beneath a palm tree, Aladin sitting on a stool Genie conjured up.

Anna blinked here yes a few times as she came to. "Shhh...she's coming to!" A small voice quivered. Anna shook her head before sitting up, holding the back of her head in pain. "Oww...gosh...what happened." Anna asked as she began looking around her. "Well, you sorta just fell out of a big purple hole in the air!" One of the voices squeaked. "Who said that?" Anna said, rising quickly, not watching her step, planting one foot firmly on top of Dale. "Hey! Watch out lady! Get off me!" He exclaimed. Anna gasped as she looked down, quickly removing her foot from the little chipmunk, who didn't move afterward. "Geez lady, I think you killed him," Chip chuckled, standing by his brother. Anna knelt down quickly, "Oh no! Please tell me I didn't!" She took the chipmunk up in her hands softly, dusting off the shoe mark she'd left. "Shut up Chip. It'll take more than some stranger to kill me. Still hurt thought," The chipmunk sighed as he fanned Anna's hand away before standing in her palm. Anna felt something crawling up he back. She tried to look but it leaped right over her shoulder into her hand. "What the?" Anna exclaimed as she looked at the pair of chipmunks. "Well...you two are a cute little pair of guys." Anna smiled."Well thank you ma'am. I'm Dale. And this hooligan here is-" Chip! Best hooligan this side of the Cornerstone!" Chip boasted before his brother slapped him in the back of his head. "Don't talk about the Cornerstone you idiot! She could be a spy for you-know-who!" Dale exclaimed, quickly jumping out of Anna's hands. "What? Her? Noooo not this girl. She's too...nice," Chip defended Anna, slightly blushing. "I can't and I won't trust her. She tried to kill me." Dale retorted, sticking his nose up and crossing his arms. "You should've watched where you were standing then!" Chip argued back. "Guys everyone relax," Anna chuckled. Their squabble reminded her of Elsa and Anna before Anna'd lost her memory. "I'm not a spy for this...you-know-person. I'm actually in...quite a bit of trouble." Anna sighed, remembering the events that'd put her here. "Aha! So she is a baddie! She did something and got banished from her world!" Dale pointed at her. "Wait what? No...I didn't do anything...if we're gonna talk about good and bad here then...I was a good guy...and to keep it simple...there was a war in my home land and...the good guy's lost...even though only one of them could put up a fight." Anna teared up a little, her mind running across you. "Yikes!" Chip cried, jumping from Anna's hands. She snapped her attention to Chip to see part of his tale had been singed. She looked at her own hands, seeing they were glowing amber with heat. "Oh no...oh no no no. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry!" Anna cooed. "It's okay lady...it's nothing compared to what you're going through...you fought for everything you loved and lost...that's gotta be tough," Chip sympathized. "No...I didn't fight...well...I tried to but...someone a lot stronger than me made a stand for all of us," she smiled slightly, imagining you were off doing something heroic at the moment. "Well...tell ya what, since you're already in the castle garden, we'll take you to go see Queen Minnie! We can't help you yet, but she sure can." Dale chimed in. "Really?" Anna asked. "Yeah, really Dale? I smell a hipocr-" Chip was interrupted by his brother's elbow to his ribs. "Yes. Really. Now come on...this way," The chipmunk said as he bound off on all fours, his brother chasing him, Anna strolling behind, an ever so hopeful grin on her face.

* * *

_I know you guys must be upset with me _ School's picked up so much lately. And it being Senior year and all it's technically school...and scholarships...and school choosing...and enjoying my peers before we're out of each other's lives. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. And i'll try my best to be more timely with the next chapter. As usual, leave reviews! Au revoir!_


End file.
